Shuffle oneshot challange
by Exploading albino potato
Summary: Put your ipod on shuffle and write cracks based on the song. Well not all of these are cracks but most of them are.


So this is a challage where you put your ipod on shuffle and write a oneshot based on the song you get. You have as long as the song to write. Most of this is crack.

ZOMG. There are fireflies everywhere! Yelled Mello. Omg no way I don't believe my eyes. said Near running into the yard of whammy's house. "Everything is never as it seems..." Then the fireflies tried to teach Mello and Near how to dance. "I think I'm an insomniac Mello thought aloud."  
"try counting sheep" Near suggested  
"I hate counting sheep to fall asleep because they remind me of you disgusting twit!" Mello said to him.

Fireflies, owl city

* * *

One day Matt was doing nothing in particular. He was bored and tried talking to Near, But Near was always so cold to him. Near never talked much, but Mello said he talked in his sleep.

Mello was also bored so he decided to beat up Near, but Near played dead and Mello thought he actually was dead so he bear up Matt. Mello was very cruel. Matt felt like his face was dying when Mello punched it. Then Alpaca ran out of his math classroom screaming about how thinking hurt and thoughts don't rhyme.

Play dead, The Birthday Massacre.

* * *

In the Kira research building Light woke up early, at 5 am and decided to turn up the radio. It was all pop music."Dang where's the rock and roll?" he shouted, waking up L.  
"What are you doing Kira...?" L asked in a serious tone.  
"Why are you so serious Panda? Let's crash a party!" So the two crashed a party and raised they're fucking glasses while Sayu ditched class because she was not too school for cool like her brother.

Raise your glass. P!nk

* * *

"I saw you become number one! I wanted to be number one!" Mello screamed at Near while near stared at him with his back on the ground.

"Stay down or I'm gonna keep you down!" The blonde screamed "I'll bury you until it hurts!" He dragged Near outside and pushed him in a hole. Near preyed he was walking away, but Mello kept burring him. It really hurt.

"I want it to break I want it to burn" Mello whispered into the hole. "this breath will be your last" and near died.

The collapse, Adetilas Way

* * *

"Who needs a key to get in the door?" L said, kicking the door down. "tonight were taking over" he told his army of pandas. "This place will blow!" The pandas just wanted bamboo. But L promised they would get what they wanted. He just wanted to take over the Kira resech building, even though he owned it.

"I'm taking names and I'm not letting you out until you give me your name! Yelled light holding a notebook and throwing glitter everywhere.

"Were taking over" L yelled. The pandas started doing ninja moves.

Nobody ever reminded L he owned the place and didn't need to take over.

Blow, Ke$ha

* * *

No one could ever read Near's poker face. He never showed emotion but secretly he wanted Mello to hold him. He sighed and built a tower of cards, wishing to play the one on Mello's heart. Mello just thought he was ann emotionless jerk and couldn't read his poker face. He wished they could gambol and play Russian roulette. Mello thought everything was better with a gun. Near found that sexy. It's not like he would tell Mello he loved him, or kiss or hug him, Because surprise glomps were creepy. And he still couldn't let anyone read his poker face.

Poker face, Lady Gaga

* * *

Light felt so guilty. It was like his funeral. He didn't feel like himself. He lost because no one could save his soul from Kira. He missed L. They're love was destroyed forever. With every name he wrote, with tears in his eyes, he died. He was a hypocrite but he couldn't stop. He was a zombie. He wasn't what he wanted to be. He couldn't live without L. He was so sick, everything was his fault. Each name killed Light a little more, and strengthened the Kira inside him. He never thought he would be in pieces left behind while Kira ruled a poisoned utopia. He was faded, a broken messiah.

Dancing with tears in my eyes, Ke$ha

* * *

Mello was gone. He'd fled in a rage, over L's death. Left Matt, just liked that. Nothing was like it used to be. Matt kept out of sight because his only friend had left him. It was like Mello had jabbed pins and needles in his heart. At bedtime he flopped on his bed while everything he never said to Mello came back to haunt him. He always had nightmares, he never dreamed of happy things anymore. Years past. It tore Matt apart. It had been so long...would the redhead ever find Mello again?His demonic angel told him to just kill the time between, to not miss him, but Matt couldn't. Not even his games helped. Every minute without the blonde tore him apart a little more.

Pins and needles, The Birthday Massacre

* * *

"I am NOT gay!" yelled Light.

"Your gayness percent just increased by you saying that defensively" L muttered.

"No, I really wanna kiss a girl!"

"Why are you so disgusted by Misa then?"

"I am not disgusted by her...I loved holding her tight and making magic in the moonlight..." Light choked on his own vomit a littl.

L just rolled his panda eyes.

"No seriously! I am so into girls! I want to kiss them! No one should be lonely in my perfect criminal free world!

"What was that Light."

"Uhh...nothing..."

Then miss glomped light.

Kiss a girl, Country mega hits (why do I even have that song? Meh, got it in 4th grade...)

* * *

Mello was riding shotgun in Matt's car with his hair undone. Well obviously, it's not like Mello would do fancy stuff with it. He was wondering what his and Matt's theme song was. Matt thought he looked worried so he turne the radio down and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing. Just tryna think of our theme song."

"Mells, our song is a slamming screen door and the way you laughed on our first date!"

"yeah I hope we can play it again." Mello smiled.

Our song, Taylor Swift

* * *

"Are you Ok?" Matt asked Mello "no. I left my phone in the cab so now I need a new one."

"Oh dammit" said Matt

"What?"

"Ciggarette the wrong way..." he mumbled

Mello started throwing chairs because he was really angry about Near and his phone and Matt ignoring him for his DS.

"stop!" yelled Matt.

"this won't stop till I say so!" Shrieked the blonde! "I'm only getting started" then he smashed the tables with a chiar and shot a bullet hole in it.

Blackout, Breath carolina

* * *

"Oh Matt you tried to get to know me."Said the grinning albino, twirling his hair. "I may seem cute an cuddly but inside of me there is someone you don't want to know.

"What...!"

"I'm half the man you think I have been. You don't want to see the deeper darker side of me. He pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"Anyone who falls for me awaits a living hell! Nate smirked."

Then he stabbed Matt's heart. Laughing like a psyco he thought of the silliness of emotions.

Darker side of me, The Veer Union

* * *

Light. You took everything from me and never gave anything. You tossed all I did for you in the trash. All I wanted was your love light. Why couldn't you give me that? Now I see you are blinded by power and thirst. You just crave to be god. Tell the devil I said hey when you go back to where your from, someone like this can never rule. I would kill myself for you. Throw my head on a blade for you. I would die for you, but you wouldn't do the same. You said you loved me, you never did. But I'd still catch a grenade for you, my corrupted god.

Grenade, Bruno Mars.


End file.
